Some Piratefun
by Wolf Pyralis
Summary: Tala has some fun with an pirate costume, Bryan blows up and tala and bryan both storm out. it's up to spencer and kai to calm them down.TalaKai and SpencerBryan


**Hello everybody,**

**This is just some story I started when I was a little bit hyper and tipsy, so basically is the first part just random idiocy and later it starts to get more serieus.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of beyblade and this story is purely for entertainment, I however do own the pirate costume.**

**Warnings: shounen-ai and some swearing**

**First story, so I hope you'll like it.**

**R&R and enjoy**

It was 6.00 A.M when de blitzkrieg boys were sitting at the kitchentable. It was rather quiet, Spencer was reading the newspaper, Bryan was being a zombie, Kai was drinking coffee, Tala's place was empty and Ian was doodling on the kitchentable.

All in all it was an very normal day. But there was one thing, that made this day dreaded by the Blitzkriegboys. Tala was not sitting in his chair and he was not annoying bryan as he usual did. That made the boys a bit restless.

Oh well, back to the kitchentable. Spencer was still reading, Bryan was...sleeping? I wonder what he does at night? Kai was drinking his 3th cup of coffee, Ian was still doodling and Tala's seat was still empty.

Suddenly there was loud noise, All except Bryan looked up, looked at eachother, then looked at the door with expressions of horror.

Suddenly there was a bang and de door slammed open and...it couldn't be, but there he was. Tala was standing in de doorway dressed as a...can you guess...Tala was dressed as a pirate.

He wore a long black/blueish coat and a black hat with a big white/blueish feather and under the hat he had a darkblue bandana (you know like Jack Sparrow). He had a black eyepatch and had a very sharp looking cutlass hanging from his hip. Under the coat he wore a white loose blouse with brown pants and black pirateboots. Around his middle he wore a darkblue sash that matched his bandana and in it he had hidden a pistol and a spyglass. And on his shoulder sat a parrot named Phoenix.

"Ahoy matey's!"

Kai gaped, Spencer raised an eyebrow, Ian was watching with eyes as big as dinnerplates and Bryan was awake and looking perplexed at Tala.

Tala pouted "What, don't you like my outfit?"

... (crickets chirp)

Tala pouted some more and did perfect puppy eyes.

"Well...it is rather piratey" said Kai carefully, after all it was Tala he was dealing with and he would rather die than hurt his secret crush.

"Of course it is piratey, I'm am the great Captain Tala Ivanov. Also known as the Ice Wolf. Fear me!!!!"

"Whatever you say Tala, just don't wreck the house" Spencer said while turning a page.

Tala pouted "why do you say that? That's so mean"

Bryan snorted "mean, but the truht. Always when you're fooling around like that, something breaks."

"When did I ever do something like that?" asked Tala with a hand on his hip.

Bryan smirked "Last year you were a cowboy, sometime after that you were an indian and five months ago you were a bloody Pharaoh! And each time you broke something."

"Okay, but those were exceptions and..."

"No and..., it's the truht and you'll have to face it, you're bloody insane"

"Well Duh! I live with you guys, then you're bound to get insane. I mean look at Ian he's doodling on the kitchentable with markers and PINK glitter!"

"HEY!" Ian yelled

"Ha ha ha, very funny Tala"

"C'mon Bry, don't spoil my fun, I mean do you hear Spencer arguing?"

"No, but that's because he's ignoring you and I think that's a very smart idea. If you wanna be an idiot, be my guest. I don't give a shit!"

"Fine, if you're gonna be like that I'm outta here" Tala sniffed and walked out of the door.

"...I think that was kinda rude, he was just having some fun and this IS a free world." Kai spoke up.

Bryan scowled "Whatever, I'm going to train" and stormed off.

Kai sighed "I'm going after Tala. Can you talk to Bryan, he seemed a bit upset."

"Sure thing. Be back before dinner and take care of him okay?"

"Okay, see ya later" kai replied.

* * *

Spencer walked out to the backyard where he could hear Bryan's voice yelling commands at his blade.

"What's wrong?" Spencer asked after a few moments of observation.

"Nothing" muttered Bryan.

Spencer watched him critically and seemed to come to an conclusion. "You're jealous, aren't you."

Bryan's head shot up "Jealous??? Why the fuck would I be jealous?" he asked fuming

Spencer looked him calmly in the eye. "You're jealous of Tala, because he can deal much easier with emotions than you can. And that bothers you."

Bryan looked at his feet. He looked small and vulnerable and Spencer thought he looked adorable right now.

'Oh screw it' and with that thought Spencer pulled Bryan in a embrace and kissed him squarely on the lips.

"S..Spencer what..." Bryan blushed a bright shade of red

"Sorry I shouldn't have done that" and turned to walk away.

"No wait, please. Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I love you." Spencer answered, looking anywhere but Bryan.

"R..really, I.."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." Spencer turned around "I'm going. See ya."

"Wait, you didn't let me finish."

Spencer stopped with his back to Bryan.

"I love you too" Bryan said quietly.

Spencer's head shot up and turned to look Bryan in the eye. He could only see honesty and he smiled. In a few paces he stood in front of Bryan and pulled him into his embrace and kissed him passionately.

* * *

Kai walked around searching for Tala. He couldn't find the redhead anywhere.

He sighed 'Why does he have to be so fucking emotional, taking everything so fucking serieus' **"**Bloody redhead" he muttered.

He stopped and looked around, by now he had reached the border of the woods and inside where some secluded spots where the redhead most likely would be.

Kai sighed again and started to walk to the nearest spot.

When he came close he could hear the whizzing of a blade. 'Most likely Wolborg' he thought.

After a few moments he could see the redhead sitting against a tree, staring blankly at the lake, Wolborg spinning in front of his feet.

Kai walked up to him and sat beside him.

"He didn't mean it, you know."

Tala kept silent. Kai sighed "Look, I know it hurts, but you have to realise that Bryan's still unfamiliar with emotions."

Tala looked at his feet "I know" he sighed "But it still hurts, he's supposed to be my best friend."

Tala leaned his head on Kai's shoulder. Kai blushed and put his arm around Tala's shoulders.

"You smell nice." Tala nuzzled Kai's neck.

"T..Tala, what...?"

"Shush, I know you like it, don't think I've never seen you look at me."

Tala looked Kai in the eye. Not able to look at the blue eyes Kai looked away.

He was startled when he felt fingers on his cheek turning his head to the redhead. And he was even more startled when the redhead placed his lips on Kai's.

Kai's eyes slipped close and he moaned, loosing himself in the kiss. When air became crucial they parted.

"I love you kai." Tala said with a soft smile.

Kai smiled "I love you too Tala."

* * *

When they came home they were quit surprised to find Spencer and Bryan on the sofa, sleeping snugly together.

Tala sniggered "let's leave them there." He looked lustfully at Kai "Afterall, I'm not quit finished with you."

Well, let's just say, they've found plently of things one can do with a pirate costume.

**_The End_**

**

* * *

**

**I hope you liked the story, it's my first story, so please don't flame much. I f you do have flames or critics, please send them to my private messenger instead of in a review. **

**Thank you and review ;p**


End file.
